creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evil Council
The Evil Council (Or The EC) has been an important part of the Creatures Community ever since it was established. It was created by EnDSchultz (The first ever headmaster of The Evil Council and Fort (Back then known as Neil132), as well as some others. Currently The Evil Council resides at a forum at a hidden location, as the phpBBForFree forum has since been abandoned. History The Evil Council was established by EnDSchultz, Neil132 and a few others. It originally resided in the CC Forums and could be joined simply by asking (In fact it still can be joined). Back then, The Evil Council preferred to post their RPGs in the Any Old Thing section which made regular CC members extremely annoyed, and was probably one of the biggest disputes in Evil Council history. Later, when Creature Labs closed, The Evil Council moved to TreeSprite's Creatures Grove. Unfortunately in the process many of The Evil Council left, including Neil132. At this time The Dark Psycho joined and quickly became second in command. On 27th January 2003 the EC were given their own forum on the Grove in an attempt to keep their RP isolated. A year later, the old CC Forums reappeared (re-hosted by Gameware Development, see Gameware Forum) and Neil132 rejoined The Evil Council as Fort. A few weeks later EnDSchultz resigned and The Dark Psycho and Fort held an election to compete to become the new headmaster, which DP won. The Evil Council then continued to infect the Creatures Community with insanity and chaos at both the Gameware forum and the Grove, until the latter was infected with the Santy.A virus and went offline for a time. After a while The Dark Psycho created a new, private forum at PHPBBforfree, and the group quickly ascended to the first page of the PHPBBforFree directory statistics. This forum was used for a long period of time but has recently fallen into disuse. After the school shootings in Red Lake, Minnesota, USA, DP decided to state what the purpose and nature of the EC was, as well as write down some of the procedures by which we do things. So he wrote up the Articles of Councilization, and submitted it to the EC for vote. After it passed, it replaced the old EC rule list and helps organize the EC. Recently, DP has released his control of the council, and amongst the next-leader votes there was some tension between The Evil Council and the moderators and administrator (Treesprite) at TreeSprite's Creatures Grove. Because of this, the EC decided to hold a "Closed" Election, i.e. only EC members. The result of this election was that Fort became the new headmaster. Rules Even insanity must have rules, which are in The Articles of Councilization: The Articles of Councilization We the members of The Evil Council, in order to spread insanity, rid the world of good, create chaos, and generally destroy the world of RP's in the most efficient way possible, do establish these Articles of Councilization. ---- I. Mission Statement. The Evil Council is an RP community within the Creatures Community who spread Chaos and insanity in the RP's they participate. II. Structure A. Headmaster i. The Top position of the Evil Council Shall be Known as The headmaster. ii. The responsibility of the Headmaster will be to carry out the legislation of the Council Elite. iii. The Headmaster will be selected from the Council by a majority vote of the entire CC, to be held on Treesprite's Grove, or in lue of that, Gameware Forums. iv. The Headmaster will serve until he/she retires, or he/she is no longer able to serve. v. The Headmaster will have the power to introduce legislation into the Council Elite, but cannot vote on the legislation. B. Second-in-Command (S-i-C) i. The person directly under the Headmaster will be known as the Second-in-Command. ii. The S-i-C will reside over the Council Elite during sessions. She/He can introduce legislation, but can only vote during the event of a tie. iii. The S-i-C will be selected by the Headmaster at the beginning of the Headmaster's term. iv. The S-i-C will serve until the Headmaster that selected him/her retires, or is unable to serve. C. Council Elite i. The legislative branch of the Evil Council shall be known As the Council Elite. ii. The Council Elite will legislate the Rules of the Council. iii. It takes a simple majority Vote to pass legislation. iv. The Council Elite will be comprised of every former Headmaster, plus 4 members selected by the council. v. An executive member of the Council elite, the Commodore, exists outside of Council legislation to oversee Council matters and protects the overall well-being of the organization III. Procedures. A. Passing New rules. i. First, a rule will be written up by either by the Headmaster, The S-i-C, or a member of the Council Elite. ii. The bill will then be voted on by the Council Elite. a. It takes a simple majority vote to pass legislation. iii. If it passes, it will then go to the Headmaster for final approval. iv. The Headmaster has the right to veto the bill. If he/she does, the bill goes back to the Council Elite. v. If the Bill is vetoed, the Council Elite can pass it without the Headmaster's consent by a 2/3 vote. B. Amending the Articles of Councilization. i. The proposed amendment is submitted by one of the Council Elite. a. Only the Council Elite may submit an Amendment. ii. The entire Council Elite then votes of the amendment. It takes a 2/3 majority to pass an amendment to the next step. iii. If the Council Elite passes the amendment, it then goes on to a vote by the Entire Council. iv. If passed by the Entire Council by a simple majority, the amendment is added to the Articles of Councilization and goes into effect. C. Determining Guilt & Punishment i. If a person is caught breaking a minor rule, the current headmaster will deal out an appropriate and fair punishment. ii. If a person is caught breaking one of the major rules, the headmaster will formally charge him/her. a. Once Charged, the matter, along with all evidence, will be handed over to the Council Elite to consider. b. If the Council Elite find the person Guilty by a unanimous vote, The headmaster will then issue an appropriate and fair punishment. Current Rules: 1. Capitalize the first letters of The Evil Council, The EC, The Council, or any other name One would use to refer to The Evil Council. Classification: Minor. 2. Do not "harm" (in RP) any other Council Member or their realms. Classification: Minor 3. A Council Member must post in the EC forums At least once a month. Classification: Major. 4. A Council member will not commit any Real Life act of violence in the name of The Evil Council, nor help inspire any such act in the name of The Evil Council. We are a strictly RP community. Classification: Major Plots The Evil Council has created many evil schemes. They are listed here in all their evil glory: # Destroy All Trees at TreeSprite's Creatures Grove: This is tough because the Grove is protected by an enchantment that doesn't allow us to do evil outside of our Cave. However, this is our original base of operations, with a magic free zone called "The Corrupted Cave." (Incomplete) # Rearrange other's words to make new words (With definition), thereby annoying people who doubt our abilities for evil. (Incomplete) # To kill Santa: (Direct quote from Fort) One goal we had was to destroy Santa. We had a large topic about it that was totally whacked up with nuclear bombs and wooden siege engines, for some reason we ended up liberating the elves from Santa. (Accomplished) # To annoy the members of Gameware with extra long signatures: (Direct quote from The Dark Psycho) Here is were we created our most diabolical plot during my time with the EC. That is the one where we all created super-long signatures on the Gameware Forums, to disrupt the flow of post reading. It was rather successful, but the fact that the sigs annoyed us too caused this plan's demise. (Failed) # Super-Long-Sig Plot try #2. (Direct Quote from The Dark Psycho) ''Despite my objections, the plot was restarted during Evil Day celebrations, and was quickly picked up by Council Members as well as a few hopefuls. And this time things went too far. As of the time of this interview, Gameware has taken action by shortening the signatures. I, in fort's absence, have also called a cease-sig order for the EC and has suggested all non-EC personnel follow suit." # The Evil Game: Create a forum game in which if you view the thread, you must post. Most evil... (Direct Quote from Addman) As of 1st of November 2006, The Evil Game is by far the longest thread on Gameware. It is 2301 pages long, making a total of 23,010 replies. Considering it has been going for well over a year now, it is by far the most insane thread in the history of the CC. # Week of Nicety: This one was especially gruesome. The idea was to use the good alter-ego's of the EC members for the week prior to Evil Day, in all their sugary goodness. It took a heavy toll on the Council, we all had to make frequent Detox stops on the Private EC Forums, but we managed, with great success. We actually had people begging for the EC to return! Made Evil Day all that much more special. (Accomplished) # Spread Insanity to all corners of the Web! (Incomplete) # The Zombie Plot: A Plot to stretch anyone patience; the people of Gameware were forced to witness its own members suddenly taking on Gruesome Avatars, and posting about nothing but Brains and weird Zombie-like noises. Many joined in, but in the end the original 7 day plan was cut short to 5 after the EC were beginning to feel the effects themselves. (Accomplished) # The MEC Plot: (Direct Quote from Addman) This was one of the most successful EC plots to date. Basically, the EC split itself into two pretend groups, one was the original EC, and one was the More Evil Council. The More Evil Council (or MEC), posted on Gameware saying how poor the EC had performed, and began trying to recruit members. This plot really tore the community into two halves, and we've recruited a lot of people off of the back of this. Some Gameware members even went as far as saying that the Creatures Community would fall due to the fact that the EC and MEC were in constant conflict. Both teams really gave it their all, slinging out some hard hitting insults at the other side, but we stuck together and made sure we knew it was just a prank by posting reassurance on our private forums. However, a few members were heavily insulted by this plot and left the forums in disgust. (Accomplished) # 06/06/06 Word Censor Plot: Once Blackstar Dojo had opened, the EC (with the Sensei's permission) altered the word censors which made the entire forums complete gibberish for an entire day. This is also known as the Fudgeman plot, after one of the most commonly found altered words. (Accomplished) # The Parent Plot: The 'Parent' Plot was enacted by the EC after it's members decided that they had neglected their plot-making duties for a prolonged period of time. The plot was simple in concept, a small group of EC members would pretend to be the rabidly religious parents to an undisclosed member of Blackstar who had recently discovered the forum and had decided that Blackstar was 'evil' and the cause of all their children's problems. The plot proved controvertial and when revealed caused outrage amoung a minority of Blackstar members. Important members of The Evil Council Many people have joined The Evil Council, but some deserve a special mention. # EnDSchultz: Without him, The Evil Council could never have existed. He was the first headmaster of The Evil Council. # Neil132 or Fort: He was one of the original founders of The Evil Council, and is still active to this date. # The Dark Psycho: DP quickly ascended to Second In Command of The Evil Council when he joined, and eventually became the second headmaster of The Evil Council. Recently, he took his leave of the Council to become founder of Blackstar Dojo # Twstdtink: Tink was a Second-in-command ever since Fort was elected as the new Headmaster. She handed in her resignation early in 2006 and is the first SiC to become a Council Elder, a rank usually reserved for Ex-Headmasters. Her SiC position was then taken by Addman. # HisLordship: While only a council elite, HisLordship has saved the day on numerous occasions. Having an uncanny ability to know things with his intuition, he has advised the council numerous time on tough issues. Present Members There have been many, many members of The Council, and still are, but we will try to list them here for you. *3kul *Addman *Ashen Rain *Cloud *EnDSchultz *Evil Swix *Fort *Fyre *Goliath_Bird_Eater *HisLordship *Kat_05 *Leporidae *Netdroid9 *MDude *Panther385 *Raven *sephirothsicase *Shaon *Spook0114 *VegetaWorshipper *Vromoth Past Members *AL37 *Artik *Aurellion *Cgirl *Cirrial *CompExpert *Crazychicken *Dement *Embri *HamsterMulu *Mag *Ongaru *Ruster *SadieCyanide *Skarsnik *Shee mon *Th£_On£_L@nKy_GiT *The Dark Psycho *The Sane Reaper *twstdtink *UnlistedGabriel *Violet Associations The Evil Council has had associations with quite a few important things in the universe. Gods, clerics, sheep, owls, the list goes on. *Leana *Aleira *Brayen *Danikat *TreeSprite *Mira Shatterstar *Leafblighter *Cthulu Headmasters The Evil Council leaders are known as the headmasters. The following is a list of headmasters, in order of their succession: # EnDSchultz # The Dark Psycho # Fort External Links These are the links to external Evil Council resources. # The Evil Council Website: http://www.blackstardojo.org/viewforum.php?f=9 Evil Council, The